fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Atom (S90148 Version)
Atom '''is a powerful rare element that consists very high energy and causes a highest Dmg and stun then a normal element '''Atom '''costs 500 Diamonds and it's a rare element Statistics *Damage - Extremely High *Speed - Slow & Fast *Defence - Very Low Similars 2 moves of atom are mostly similar to holobeam and rainbowifer maxifier because the effect and speed *Extermation Breakdown is similar to holobeam because of how it's move but the speed is more slower then that *Effective Generator is a the most similar to rainbowifer maxifier because of its effect but it's more different because Effective Generator has more effects because it's has one effect that rainbowifer maxifier that doesn't have, that is Blind and Shock Effect Spells Extermations Breakdown ''"User fires a highly atomic beam that will a blast and create a rock sphere to stun anyone who's near the beam blasting range, The Beam also can be controlled by the mouse cursor like holobeam but slower"'' *it's a Projectile Spell *'''Extermation Breakdown '''is a Projectile Spell that which the user fires a powerful atomic energy beam that contains a high level Enegry that will blast and crack the ground into a rock sphere then breaks again to became part of the ground again. The Beam has high energy level that makes Mutiple projectiles to be freezed (expect Angel,Sound) then explodes of blue Enegry *This Spell consumes 345 Mana, and had a 8 second cooldown Effective Generator ''"User release Mutiple effective a bullets that releases Mutiple effects. The players will get stun and damaged by the bullets that was made by the atomic generators that was holded by the caster."'' *it's a Multi Projectile Spell *'''Effective Generator '''is a Multi Projectile Spell that Which the User holds a orb that self destruct into Mutiple bullets with different effects will slow opponents by 8% and blind in 1 second. When the User charged the move that makes the effect more varied and have bigger blast. It has two new effects in the bullets that are Teal and Black *Red: High Dmg *Orange:Burn *Yellow:Medium Dmg *Green:Heal *Teal:Shock *Blue:Frozen *Purple:Deleptes Stamania *Pink:Deleptes Mana *Black:Blind *This Spell consumes 450 mana, had a 9 second cooldown, and requires 700 Shards to unlock Divided Atoms ''"User turns into smaller pieces of atoms that will travel into a area then reforms into the caster then explodes when the atoms come back together"'' *It's a TP Spell *'''Divided Atoms '''is a TP Spell that which the User breaks into a lot of atoms then travels into a area then reforms back into the caster and explode of Enegry to blind any players who's near the atoms. The Atoms can be differnent size but not too big. The Range can be charged that makes the TP go further then Angel and Acid TP. The Damage is higher then Explosion Projectile then means it has higher cooldown and mana *This Spell consumes 500 Mana, had a 15 second cooldown, and requires 1163 Shards to Unlock Atomic Barrier ''"User creates a Barrier of radiation atoms that touches others causing him to get poised and intoxication like a stinging blast"'' *it's a Shielding Spell *'''Atomic Barrier '''is a Shielding Spell that which the User releases a Barrier of atoms that carries radiation (Uranium) to catch players and causing them to get intoxication and very nausea. The Atom will explode even why they catch them like faster version of the slime blob but they get out of control by too many users near them then getting turned into one big atom that explodes *This Spell consumes 320 Mana, had a 7 second cooldown, and requires 1342 Shards Cosmic Fraction ''"User becames a giant atom that grabs player like illusion then dealing damage over time but lowing damage per second at a fast rate and then bursts into a explosion with a blue shiny ring round it"''' *it's a Ulitmate *'Cosmic Fraction '''is a Ulitmate Spell that Which the User became a giant atom that grabs player more faster then illusion and dealing damage over time even lowering it, after a lot of damage and spinning around the atom that will explodes of Enegry to pull back other users as a defence. The Big Atom is like the symbol in the Metal but blue and white even highly energized to grab anything like a powerful gravity *This Spell consumes 1000 Mana, had a 98 second cooldown, and requires 1997 Shards